Betrayal of the New Moon
by Rekouri Sentusu
Summary: Kagome, Sango and Miroku almost kill Inuyasha on the night of the new moon. Though betrail has found him once again, he makes some supprising allies. But what really happened on that night?
1. Dreams

K. This is my 4th story... I think.... Yeah... Hope Ya Like it! Oh, and this is a little darker at the beginning, definatly not in the first chapter but in the seccond, and mabye through the 5th. But they're some good humor in the first chapter to try to make up for it! Got this one from asking myself 2 questions that if I told you would ruin the supprise! ^_^ You'll have to learn the hard way!  
  
Sumary: What will Inuyasha do when Kagome, Sango, and Miroku betray him on the full moon? When he is left for dead, without the jewel shards, and is hardened agenst the world once again. What really happened on that night?  
  
Disclaimer: I've got too much on my wishlist right now to even jepordize what little money I have! SO you know the drill... ^*^*^*^*^*^*^ Chapter 1: Dreams  
  
Inuyasha was sitting out on a hill, it was the night of the new moon and he was human. He had left the groop for a bit of "Time to think" as he had said, but the real reason that he had left is that he was tiered of being jeered at. Miroku looked at him like some science test subject and Sango was still a little uneasy about him being human since she was still new to the idea. Shippo was expecially annoing because he no longer had the strength anvantage over him and couldn't toss him over the horizon, though by the way things had ended back at the camp, first thing in the morning Shippo would be tossed to the rising sun. Kagome was the the first person to ever treated him normally, like any other person and not some half-breed. He did admit that Sango and Miroku had "warmed up" to him and would and did trust him but Kagome was different... some how...  
  
Inuyasha turned quickly and was bairly able to dodge somthing comming at him quickly. He tumbeled down the hill and on to the grass below it. He turned to see what had come at him and as he did he saw 3 figgures approach the top of the hill and stair down at him with pearsing red eyes.  
  
'no... It couldn't be... not that...'  
  
"Nnnoooooo!!!"  
  
He cried out at the adversairies came at him... and over came him.  
  
He woke in the middle of the night, up in the tree he had dosed off in. A cold sweat ran down his face. It wasen't the new moon, that wasen't untill tomorrow night.  
  
'What was that? What happened? Wate... It was only a dream, a nightmare. Nothing like that would ever happen. I hope... No! I will not be betrayed again.'  
  
He stayed in the tree untill the sun rose, not falling asleep again. Slowly the others began to wake up and they set off again. Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome were all their usuall selves, but Kagome began to notice that he was being quiet. Too quiet for his normal complaining self...  
  
"Hey Inuyasha? Are you Fealing O.K.?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"Your being quiet, you're not usually this quiet."  
  
"So? What of it?"  
  
"I'm just a bit worried that somthing might be wrong."  
  
"Humm..."  
  
'She knows me way to well...'  
  
They were walking allone a dirt trail to a village that was being pestered by weak demons that only stole food and an occasional item of greater worth, but they were just supposed to be a pester. Now the attacks were great in number and devistating, villages were attacked only a few times before their village was overcome and left in ruins. No weak demon could harvest such a power without the jewel shards.  
  
They were about a day and a half's jorney from the village but they would be able to make it close to nightfall if they made haste today.  
  
"Inuyasha, I think that we should stop here for tonight."  
  
Inuyasha turned to face the monk, he knew what was comming, and he hated it when they treated him like some average human, even when he was one. He desided to act like there was nothing unusual going on and reply like he normally.  
  
"Why? The sun is nowhere near setting yet! There's no way I'm stopping this early! If we hurry we can make it to the village by night fall and get this over with!"  
  
"Miroku's right. We do need to stop early."  
  
"Oh no Kagome! Not you too!"  
  
He was met by silence as they all stoped and started to put down the luggage that they carried around with them.  
  
"Fine then! Stay here! But I'm going on and getting the jewel shards! With or Without you!"  
  
Kagome walked over to him.  
  
"Inuyasha, Come on! You know that it is a good idea to stop early tonight, because I dought that you've forgotten..."  
  
"No I haven't! I'm just going on and getting this over with so we can continue on faster!"  
  
He turned quickly and started off again. Miroku came over to Kagome and wispered somthing in her ear and supprised Kagome with it not being anything preverted.  
  
"Good idea Miroku. We'd better hurry though, before he goes too far away."  
  
(AN: This is really cruel to Inuyasha, but funny, and if you're offended by me making Kagome seam meaner than usual then WHY IN THE HECK ARE YOU READING THIS ANYWAY!?!!? hint: I do do happy endings though... hint, hint!)  
  
They rushed to follow Inuyasha and when they got close enough Kagome started with her part of the Plan.  
  
"Inuyasha! SIT!!!"  
  
Inuyasha slamed to the ground and Miroku hurried over and began to tie his arms and legs with leather strips. Inuyasha began to slowly struggle to his feet.  
  
"Sit!"  
  
Miroku then tied the ends to the trunk of a tree not far away and began to stick the monk scrolls on the knots. He finished just as Inuyasha was strugeling to his feet for a seccond time.  
  
"You stupid monk!!! What'd you do that for!?!?!"  
  
He began to tug on the bonds but only caused them to glow with a bluish light and burn his skin around his ankles and wrist.  
  
"What kind of stupid spells are on here!?!?!"  
  
He struggled some more and reminded Kagome greatly of a dog that she had seen tied to a tree once.  
  
"Inuyasha, once you calm down you can come and eat dinner with us."  
  
She was answered only by a loud growl and more struggeling. She sighted.  
  
"Your loss, I'm cooking toinght and don't even pretend that you don't like my cooking!"  
  
Later the others were eating dinner and Inuyasha was still tied to the tree.  
  
"So Kagome... How long should we keep him tied there?"  
  
"He can stay there all night for all I care!"  
  
Kagome spoke rather loudly compared to her normal voice. Probably so Inuyasha could hear her.  
  
"I'll get our soon enough! Just wate and see! And the first thing I'm gonna do is kill you Miroku!!!"  
  
"Whatever you say Inuyasha. I'm not telling Miroku to let you go, he can do that on his own."  
  
Miroku was meditating later that night. He was deep in thought when a shadow blocked out all of the light he had from the fire behind him. He turned quickly to see who was behind him.  
  
"In-Inuyasha!?! B-but How?"  
  
He turned to see a black haired, dark eyed human behind him. The figure smirked and looked down upon him with a light in his eyes that could only mean one thing... he was now offically dead.  
  
"Easy. After the sun set it was easy enough to cou the weak bonds without Tetsuiga being transformed!"  
  
He drew out a rusted blade and set it so it ran diagonally across him.  
  
"Now I'm going to give you a head start. You'll make use of it if you know what's good for you."  
  
The smirk grew wider and the gleam in his eyes shimmered dangerously as Miroku's eyes got as wide as dishes and he dashed off. Inuyasha gave him a good 15 secconds before he started off after him with his sword raised over his head.  
  
"Inuyasha Please! It was for your own good! You know that right!?!"  
  
"You'd better run faster if you want any hope of escaping death, or even delaying it!"  
  
Kagome and Sango watched from the side lines as the two ran like there was fire at their heals.  
  
"So, are you going to sit him?"  
  
"No, he and Miroku can settle this... I hope. I'm only going to interfear if he really dose kill Miroku. Heaven knows I don't need him after me! I did help."  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku went at it for another 20 minutes before Mirkou ended up tied to a tree with the pieces of rope that he had bound Inuyasha with. Then he went over and sat by the fire. He'd let Miroku go in the morning, but he wasen't about to let anything on. He realxed with a fealing of victory and leaned back agenst a rock.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
AN: That's the first chapter! I tried to put some humor in this one since the next 2 are a bit dark. But I promise that (as far as now goes!) I write happy endings! It may end with a Kikio Bonfire! Just what we all love! Trust me about the next chapter, It's not what it scemes...  
  
Chapter 2: Betrail 


	2. Betrail

Hiya again!!! I'm really tiered cuz it's 12:12 as of now!!! Wow! Lucky number! So I'm not going to waste time here since I need to get to bed, I'm just going to jump straight into the story! *yawn*  
  
WARNING!!!: THIS IS THE DARKEST OF ALL THE CHAPTERS!!! IT DOSE GET LIGHTER!!! I HAD TO MAKE IT DARK SOT THINGS WILL FIT IN WITH THE EMOTION AND THE PLOT!!! DON'T STOP READING BECAUSE YOU THINK THIS WILL BE ONE OF THOSE MISERY AND DARKNESS STORIES!!! IT'S NOT! ALL MY STORIES HAVE HAPPY ENDINGS IF I EVER GET AROUND TO FINISHING THEM!!!!  
  
Disclamer: Don't own still, but my poor starved piggy bank will get fed tomorrow! I'm gonna babysit! (Feal sorry for all ya'll who've got evil kids to babysit! The worst I've got is my brother and sister! but they don't respect me like a babysitter so they rampage...)  
  
Thank you to all my reviewers (it can technically be called reviewerS because there are 2!!! ^_^) ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Chapter 2: Betrail  
  
Inuyasha had fallen into a sub-consious mode, he wasen't fully asleep he was more of day dreaming. Miroku had eventually fallen asleep and Inuyasha went over and loosened the bonds so he could easily get out on the morning. It was near sunrise and he was ready for it to hurry up. He got up and went over to a hill near by so he could see the sun's first rays.  
  
'Friends... Isn't that what Kagome said last new moon? When I said that every time I turned around more and more people knew about "my little secret"? She said somthing about that now I know I have more friends then before. I wonder if it's true? Are we all friends? I haven't really thought of it before, must be these stupid human emotions again. I've trusted them for sure but friends? What is a friend? If I asked Kagome I can just here the answer she'd give me, junk about trust and being loyal, beliving in them and encouraging them and sticking by them and so on... Well... We trust in each other don't we? I trust in them or I wouldn't have them travel with us and still feal calm around them. We are loyal, we haven't betraied each other and we don't fight... well we do argue but we don't physically want the other's head on a silver platter. They believe in me I'm sure. Their lives have been in my hands so many times now if I think about it. We encourage each other to keep up, each one of us has somthing to fear, Miroku and the wind tunnel; Sango and Kohaku; me and various things; Shippo went through the tragedy of loosing his parents at such a young age... like me; and Kagome... Kagome.....'  
  
He cut his own thoughts off and leaned back on his hands. It was so peceful and quiet out here. He closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of the night, the animals and the rustel of leaves... and a soft whirling sound?  
  
His eyes shot open and he quickly turned around. He had just enough time to duck before somthing giand and pale flew over his head. He watched as it made a wide turn and flew back to it's owner, who was standing behind him.  
  
Not a few feet away, 2 shadowed figgures were poised for attack, ready to kill him. He jumped to his feat and ran around the figgures to Kagome and the camp. But without his demon speed the figures quickly caught up with him and grabed him, one by both arm. The first figgure drew a farmilure knife and placed it at his neck. The second figgure quickly bound his legs with rope and they puled him allong despite all his strugglings. They took him to the base of a tree and tied him by his neck to it. the ropes were tight and hurt badily he struggled to break free of the bonds but it was no use. He looked at his adversaries for the first time.  
  
'N-No... It-It can't be!!!'  
  
"Sango! Miroku! What are you doing!?!"  
  
"Isn't it obvious Inuyasha?"  
  
"We are going to kill you on your night of weakness and take the jewel shards for ourselves!"  
  
They walked up beside him and he tried to lash out at him but he only mannaged to make the ropes cut deeper into his skin. Miroku began to place various peices of his spell papers on the wraps and on his body as Sango got the knife back up to his neck. Suddenly a voice behind him spoke.  
  
"Inuyasha. Prepare to die. We will take the jewel shards and we will rid the world of all the filthy half-breeds like you!"  
  
He looked up at the new figgure.  
  
"No... Kagome... Please don't!!! Please... Kagome..."  
  
They joined togther and beat him untill he could hardly move. He lay on the ground and wated for them to kil him, but to his supprie, they didn't. They loomed over him with their red, blood thirsty eyes.  
  
'What are they wating for?!? Why don't they just kill me now and get it over with!?!?!'  
  
The sun slowly began to rise and he felt his demon blood came back to his body. He thought that he could get away by using his demon strength and getting far away. But then as he was fully transformed back there was a blinding pain that coursed all through his body, a burn he knew only too well, the burn of someone trying to purify his demon blood.  
  
'Of course... Miroku did this...'  
  
He ignored the pain as best as he could and quickly cut the bonds and papers and took them off of himself. He looked to them and saw the they were laughing, a hard, cold and cruel laugh. Laughing at his pain. Like he did when he was a full-demon.  
  
He ran. Deep into the forest, as far away as he could get from the horrible laughing. He slowly began to loose consiousness into a deep pool of red, and fear, and hatred. He could never go back, he would never befriend again. He had been betraied, on the night of the new moon.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Well, that took a while! It's now 12:53 and I've got to get to bed! (Can't be cranky now can we?) I really didn't mean to make it soo dark!!! But trust me! It dose get sooooo much lighter in the next chapters!!! I will fix it all!!! Do not worry!!! PLZ don't stop reading because you think that it's too dark!! It turns out O.K.!!! Really! Look at the title for the next chapter!!!  
  
O.K. Now I will admit that I have wrote more of the next chapter and it dose get a little dark for another of th charactures but in the end it's a bit lighter.  
  
Next Chapter: New Alliances 


	3. New Alliances Part I

I know that alot of people are going "WHAT DID YOU DO!?!" and "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!?! THEY WOULD NEVER DO THAT!!!!" and I just put it up today so I have not seen any reviews yet but I'm still guessing. If you want to know, then read the next few chapters. It won't come up until I introduce 2 more characters to the plot that are in the real story line but are not really in this story yet. Things get better for everyone, but not yet!!!! :D I'm so evil!!! By the time I'm finished with this chapter I'll have probably seen some of the reviews but this is not the day and I'm waiting to be proved wrong or right... unless I actually get this finished tonight. @_@ yeah right it. FOR ALL U KOGA FANS: This is a big Koga chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I ever claim?  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Chapter 3: New Alliances  
  
Inuyasha woke sore. The first thing he noticed was that he was in pain, worse than what he had been in when he had been betrayed. The second thing that he noticed was that the smell of blood was everywhere. It wasn't his blood alone either, it was the blood of Koga.  
  
He sat up and looked over to Koga. He lay in a pool of his own blood. Inuyasha noticed that he also was in a pool of blood.  
  
'Perfect. I must have became a full demon again. And I attacked Koga... or did he attack me? What did I do before I met up with him?'  
  
Koga stirred and groaned a bit. Inuyasha got up slowly and made his way over to Koga. His arm had a bad cut in it. 3 cuts to be precise. Inuyasha hesitantly spread his own fingers apart and saw that they were a perfect fit for the slash marks that were deep in Koga's arm. He had lost alot of blood and passed out from it. The wound on his arm had not stopped bleeding, and if it continued the steady flow that it did now then he would die of blood loss.  
  
'I should do something. It's my fault that he's hurt. But why? I've wanted to kill him ever since I met him. I want to kill him when I can do it myself and not hide behind my demon blood...'  
  
Inuyasha reached into his sleeve and pulled out a pack of bandages. He remembered the time that Kagome had forced him to carry them, with the help of a couple of "sits" that is. He thought back on the time. (I made this up so don't think that it's something that you missed or something, I'm just putting it in for the sake of him needing the bandages.)  
  
~ (Flash back!!!)  
  
"Inuyasha, carry these bandages around with you."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"For when I'm gone to my time. Knowing you and the fights you pick you'll need them someday."  
  
~  
  
Before he knew it there were tears in his eyes. It hurt too much to think about Kagome and what had happened. He quickly wiped them away, he was not some weak human that gave in to emotions.  
  
He bandaged Koga's arm. At least now he knew that he could fight and kill Koga when it really mattered.  
  
He got up to go and leave, he wanted to be long gone before Koga woke. He started over to the forest, leaving the mountains behind him. He got close to the edge of the trees when he fell. The wound in his chest had reopened. He hadn't noticed it before because his demon blood had quickly healed it but now it was open again, and if he didn't sit still then he would loose more blood then Koga did. He sat down, leaning against a tree, and fell asleep as the sun set over the mountains.  
  
~ (time passes)  
  
The next morning Koga woke up before Inuyasha did. He sat up and the first thing he did was look at his arm.  
  
'Who put this bandage on me?'  
  
He sniffed it to get a smell off of it.  
  
'Inuyasha? Is he still here? I can't smell much besides all this blood. There he is!'  
  
He saw Inuyasha leaning against the tree. His shirt and hair were covered in blood. One of his wounds had been bleeding recently. The one in his chest that he had made by punching him with the arm he had the jewel shard in. When he had punched Inuyasha he had felt 4 of his ribs crack under the pressure. But the blow had served it's purpose, it had knocked him out.  
  
'What happened to him? That wasn't Inuyasha I fought, that was... different. He didn't fight like himself and he didn't talk like himself either. Now that I think about it he was acting pretty weird.'  
  
~ (Another flash back!!!)  
  
"Inuyasha! How dare you come and do all this distruction! I'll kill you once and for all!"  
  
"That's what you think, you stupid wolf! You don't even compare to me in this form! I will kill you! Something that my half-breed side couldn't do!"  
  
~  
  
'That couldn't have been Inuyasha there. I'll have to ask him when he wakes up.'  
  
Koga tried to stand up but found that he couldn't do so. He had lost too much blood in the battle.  
  
"Mutt-face had a good idea for once."  
  
He spoke allowed to no one as he pulled himself over and leaned against a tree. He fell asleep.  
  
~ (more time passes)  
  
Four wolf demons from Koga's tribe came across the 2 sleeping demons and the massive pools of blood.  
  
The first spoke up...  
  
"What do you guys think happened here?"  
  
then a second..  
  
"I think that the dog demon is that guy over there!"  
  
then a third...  
  
"You're right! I saw him break through the stone wall!"  
  
then the fourth and final voice.  
  
"Is it still asleep? If Koga had this much trouble stopping it then I don't want to mess with it!!!"  
  
The first voice spoke up again.  
  
"Stop your whining! We're here to help Koga! Not to pick fights with dog demons!!!"  
  
They went over to Koga and the first tried to wake him.  
  
"Koga!"  
  
"Koga wake up!"  
  
"We've got to get you out of here!"  
  
"Common` Koga! Wake up!!!"  
  
Koga slowly woke. He was still very sore and needed help getting to his feet. He tried to shoo them off after that, even wounded he still has pride, but they wouldn't. He needed help and they could see it clearly, even though he did his best to hide it.  
  
"Go and get him! Two of you pick him up and don't wake him. Bring him back with us!"  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
"Koga, you can't be serious!!!"  
  
"He's the one who tore down our walls and killed our pack!"  
  
"Isn't he ... a hal-"  
  
Koga turned on them quickly, cutting of the last comment.  
  
"Am I the leader of this pack or not? Don't you trust me as your leader to know what I'm doing?" (Go Koga!!!)  
  
"Yes Koga"  
  
They chorused at the same time as 2 of them went and picked Inuyasha up off the ground and followed the other 2 who helped Koga back to camp.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Allright, I actually got a review! And My head is still on my shouldures (If you got that then you have problems)!!! It's a snow day, first one of the season, and I'm probably going to get another chapter us soon!  
  
I was going to put more but I'm lazy, and I did actually finish it in the same night that I started it in!!! ^_^; So I don't know if I'm right yet! But rest assured, I will know by the next chapter if anyone reviews!!! 


	4. New Alliances Part II

K, here's the next chapter. I got some reviews (THANKZ!!! ^_^) and I'm really sleepy! Here's the next chapter now!  
  
Disclaimer: To tiered!!! Someone else do it! Ummmm... Inuyasha! Do the disclaimer!  
  
Inuyasha: Why me?!?  
  
R.S. (me): KUZ I SAID SO AND I'M TIERED!!! DO U REALLY WANT TO MESS WITH ME WHEN I'M TIERED!?!  
  
Inuyasha: Bring it on! You're just a weak human!  
  
R.S.: *smirks with angered sarcasim* Shows what you know!  
  
Inuyasha: What do you mean by that!?! Ohhh No... What are you going to do with that!?!?!  
  
*pulls out various twisted and curved bottles*  
  
R.S.: Inuyasha, meet my mom's perfume.  
  
*You hear a bunch of misty sounds and a loud thump*  
  
Inuyasha: @_@  
  
R.S.: Well. It looks like he passed out. Koga! Do the disclaimer before I pass out!!!  
  
RS: @_@ Too late...  
  
Koga: Ummm. Oopps... Well she dosen't own anything, and I'm going to try to wake her up before the story starts... WHAT IF I HAVE TO TELL IT!?! NOOOOO!!! WAKE UP REKOURI!!!!  
  
RS: *blink*blink* ugghhh... I should have worn a gas mask or something... Wait!!! Hurry! Help me tie up dog boy! I've got to start the story!!!  
  
O.K.... rare mood there! (tie it tighter! He'll get out if you leave it that loose!!!) I probably won't do that again unless I type in a rare mood while tiered... (K, that's good! I'll have to remember to get you to help me out more!)  
  
Koga: *Reaches over to Kagome who is blindly oblivious*  
  
RS: KEEP AWAY FROM HER YOU WIMPY WOLF!!! Or do you want to meet my VERY LOUD C.D. player?  
  
Koga: *innocent wistle*  
  
Ummm... Enough distractions for now! Time for the story!  
  
~^*^~  
  
Chapter 4: New allies  
  
Inuyasha woke again to pain, but this time much duller. Duller than it should have been. He should still be hurting badly with the wounds he received... Unless...  
  
He took a sniff of the air and smelled the sent of wolves all around him.  
  
'I must be in Koga's wolf den. That stupid wolf! Why didn't he just leave me there!?!'  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked around. He was right when he thought that he was in the wolf den. He was in a small cave with a round opening at the end. He was laying an a bed of straw with traces of his blood on them. He sat up to get a better view. As he did he noticed that there was something tight around his wound on his chest.  
  
'Koga must have had my wounds bandaged... Doesn't he know when to stay in his own business?!?'  
  
There was a guard at the cave's entrance that came over to him as he sat up.  
  
"So you're awake finally!"  
  
Inuyasha ignored him and tried to stand, but the wolf demon pushed him back down.  
  
"I've got strict order's from Koga and our leading doctor that you should not move from this spot for at least another few days! While I'm on watch, you're staying right there."  
  
Inuyasha grumbled but stayed right where he was. He knew that he couldn't move if he wanted to live through these wounds and he was in no condition to fight even such a weak of a demon as the guard. The guard went back to his position at the door and motioned for another to come over.  
  
Inuyasha saw them talk but he couldn't hear much of what they were saying, his ears were ringing and his head was throbbing. He laid back and let his head rest.  
  
~  
  
The messenger that the guard had talked to was now delivering the message to Koga.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's Inuyasha, Koga sir."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"He's awake now. Or he was. He still seemed weak to me when I was there."  
  
"Thank you. You may go now."  
  
Koga got up and went out of the cave he was in.  
  
'The messenger was right. I can smell his blood from here and it dose smell weak.'  
  
He went in and the guard spoke to him.  
  
"Sir, I sent a messenger to tell you. He woke up a few minutes ago."  
  
"Is he awake now?"  
  
"I think he fell back to sleep."  
  
"I can hear! I'm awake and I'm leaving!"  
  
Koga just sometimes wanted to hit Inuyasha up side the head with something sometimes. He didn't ever know his own limits. Now was a perfect example.  
  
Koga walked back to where Inuyasha was struggling to stand. He came over to him and lightly tapped him on the shoulder causing him to fall back again.  
  
"What'd you do that for?!?"  
  
"You're not standing and you're not leaving."  
  
"AND WHO'S GOING TO STOP ME!?!"  
  
"Your self. You're still to weak and if you try to move you'll either not be able to or you'll kill yourself. If you know what's good for you you'll stay here."  
  
Inuyasha just looked over to the side and "Feh!"ed.  
  
"I knew you'd see it my way."  
  
"What makes you care weather I live or die anyway?"  
  
Koga got a look on his face that told Inuyasha he wasn't prepared for such a question, like a little kid that was just asked why there was muddy footprints all over the floor.  
  
"I-I don't care! I-I was... Just returning the favor! It's wolf-demon law!!!"  
  
The guard stepped into the conversation.  
  
"Ummm... Koga? No it's not."  
  
Koga turned around and hit the guard numerous times on the head very fast while saying,  
  
"YES IT IS YOU IDIOT!!! NOW GO A-W-A-Y!!!!"  
  
The poor wolf demon now had thousands of bumps on his head and just simply said,  
  
"I'm... gonna go... over here now..."  
  
Before passing out on the floor. Inuyasha just stared as Koga put on a fake cover-up smile and turned back to Inuyasha. Inuyasha sweat dropped.  
  
"Ummm... ANYWAYS!!! Why did you do the same for me?"  
  
Inuyasha looked down. He knew that he had turned full demon and attacked Koga, but he hated the fact. He didn't want to be like that. That much he could admit to himself. Being a full demon... didn't mean becoming that.  
  
"Because you would have died."  
  
"But that's what you want. We're enemies, we're supposed to kill each other."  
  
"YEAH BUT IF I DO KILL YOU I WANT IT TO BE A FAIR FIGHT WHERE I'M NOT WOUNDED AND WHEN I'LL BE ABLE TO REMEMBER IT!!!"  
  
"... What? You mean you don't remember a thing?"  
  
"That's right! So will you please just tell me what happened?"  
  
"Why don't you remember?"  
  
"That's none of your business wolf!"  
  
"Fine then! It's none of your business what happened!"  
  
"It is too my business! I was there!"  
  
"I know that mutt face!"  
  
"Fine! I'll tell you why if you tell me what happened!"  
  
"Deal!"  
  
"Fine then, go on!"  
  
"Allright!!! It was a few days ago..."  
  
~ (flash back)  
  
Koga was helping repair some walls that were beginning to fall in some of the caves. As he was trying to fill some of the cracks with mud and clay he noticed that they were getting bigger. The wall started to shake and soon it exploded with a great force. Koga was thrown back by the rocks and rubble.  
  
"What was that!?!"  
  
He quickly got to his feat to see who dared to attack the wolf den. Suddenly he heard a scream from one of the wolf demons. He looked over and saw 30 of his tribe be killed with a single swipe of the intruder's claws. He felt his blood rush. How dare anyone kill one of his kin?!? He looked to see who the intruder was. He saw a demon with long silvery hair, wearing red, towering over the dead bodies. Their blood was all over him, in his hair, on his claws, dampening his shirt to a deep burgundy.  
  
"Inuyasha! ! How dare you come and do all this distraction! I'll kill you once and for all!"  
  
He looked over at Inuyasha.  
  
'Wait how can that be him? He smells... almost like a full demon! But there is still something different about him. Why are his eyes red like that? Just him looking at me is enough to send shivers down my spine! That doesn't matter! I have to avenge my comrades!"  
  
Inuyasha looked at him with those glowing red eyes. He laughed a cold laugh.  
  
"That's what you think, you stupid wolf! You don't even compare to me in this form! I will kill you! Something that my half-breed side couldn't do!"  
  
Inuyasha lunged at him, but Koga was still fast and he dodged the attack. Inuyasha slammed into the rock wall. Koga looked over at the giant crater that Inuyasha had made in the wall. It looked almost 10 feet around. He had to get Inuyasha away from the others before he killed even more of the tribe.  
  
"Come and get me mutt face!!!"  
  
He rushed out through the hole in the wall that Inuyasha had made upon his entrance. Lucky enough for him, Inuyasha followed. He smelled Inuyasha's blood and he looked at the ground. There was a thin trail of blood from the rock wall to the forest. The Forest! he could lead Inuyasha into there!  
  
He looked back. Inuyasha was going to be on his tail soon, literally. He looked at Inuyasha's eyes again. Shivers went down his spine. He kept running, picking up speed as he did. He began to smell fresh blood. He was deep enough into the forest. He could stop here to fight Inuyasha. He skidded to a stop and so did Inuyasha. There was little grass here but mostly rocky dirt, how trees grew here was beyond him. They were in a large clearing where he and his tribe usually trained.  
  
He looked at Inuyasha's face. There was two purple streaks going down the sides of his face. They looked jagged. He knew these kind of marks from only one place... royalty.  
  
'I must be seeing things...'  
  
Inuyasha's face was wet. Koga sniffed the air. It wasn't sweat, it was too salty for that, could it be...  
  
'Now I know I'm seeing things...'  
  
He could smell that Inuyasha's blood was growing fainter, believe it or not but he didn't want Inuyasha to die... before he could kill him when he was at his best. (yeah. Right! ^_^)  
  
'I've got to knock him out!'  
  
Inuyasha lunged at him again. Koga dodged and Inuyasha quickly turned to face him.  
  
"I'll take those jewel shards from you!"  
  
He quickly slashed down Koga's arm that had the jewel shard in it. He, by the luck of chance, missed the jewel, but only by about 1/2 a centimeter. There were now 3 deep claw marks running down his arm. he would need to do somthing about that fast. Unlike Inuyasha (as stated eariler) he knew his limits. Of all the ideas he could of had, he had the one that would hurt him most, but work the best. He did the only thing left that he could think of.  
  
'Of all the ideas... this is gonna hurt!'  
  
He pulled back his wounded arm and punched Inuyasha in the stomach before he could get away. He felt at least 4 of Inuyasha's ribs crack under the pressure that the jewel shard added to his punch. He was hurt baadily from using his hurt arm.  
  
Inuyasha flew back a few feet and landed on the ground. He didn't wake up. Somthing over to the side cought Koga's eye. It was Inuyasha's sword. It was laying on the ground a few feet form him. Though at the time Koga didn't notice, but he was a bit dillerious from loss of blood. He picked up Inuyasha's sword and gave it back to him, sliding it in his sheath.  
  
The next crazy thought that ran through his head was to get back to the pack, and see if they were O.K. He started off and fell into darkness.  
  
~ (end Flash back)  
  
"... So I guess I blacked out and then woke up later when some of the pack came. They helped me and I desided to help you since you were half-dead."  
  
He finished the story, which he had left out parts of. (the parts where he acts scared!!! ^_^) And looked at Inuyasha's face again.  
  
'WOAH! What's up with this!?! He looks... almost sorry! Guilty even! I need to get my eye's checked...'  
  
"I've got just 2 questions to ask you before you tell me why it happened."  
  
"Fine"  
  
His voice was cold and harsh, not like the angry, life filled voice he was used to arguing with. He spoke in a voice now that chilled him to the very bone and cut through his skin like blades of ice.  
  
"It's not possible that YOU are ROYALITY is it?"  
  
Inuyasha just nodded. He looked a bit distant, as if he was thinking about somthing else.  
  
"But- NO! It can't be! The only royal dog demon that I have heard of is Inutasho. (sry for sp. PLZ SOMEONE TELL ME HOW TO SPELL INUYASHA'S FATHER'S NAME!!!) But you can't be HIS son!!! He was the great demon lord of the western lands! His only heir is Sesshoumaru! I can't say I'm an expert on him, he died when I was young and his son took over the thrown. But I've heard alot about Seshoumaru, he's ruthless and hates humans. If he even crosses a human's path then they are killed! And you know what they say, like father like son. So how could Sesshoumaru's own father even LIKE a human?!?"  
  
"WILL YOU STOP WITH THE HISTORY LESSON!!! I ALLREADY KNOW ALL OF THIS!!!"  
  
"You're Sesshoumaru's BROTHER???"  
  
"HALF-brother."  
  
Koga's eyes go as big as sausers.  
  
"... and I thought that you were weird before dog boy. For the second in line to the ENTIRE WESTERN LANDS you sure don't act very royal."  
  
"I don't need to, because I'm not going to inherit the Western lands. I-AM- A-HALF-DEMON! I haven't stepped foot on the Western Lands since I was 7!!!"  
  
Koga was silent. Here he was sitting infront of the Great Lord of the Western Land's son, and he was the last person who he would have thought possible. And to make it worse, he now knew why that person was the last person that he thought could ever be royal. History clicked through his head, Inutasho's seccond son, an unknown wife that was causing great distress and dishonor to Inutasho's name. He sent his second wife away for her safty. Thousand's revoking to the Lord's rule, a great battle, and the demise of Inutasho. And now to top it all off there was a son that no one knew about. A half-breed, Inuyasha, the Great Demon Lord's blood ran through his veins and also the blood of his human mother.  
  
He knew why Inuyasha was like he was now, when the Lord sent the lady off to hide, she must have taken the son with her, and when she was said to have been found and killed not a year later, Inuyasha was left alone. All allone in a world where he was feared by humans and despised by demons. A world where he would have had to fend for himself and try to survive at such an early age. Now he knew...  
  
~^*^~  
  
AWWWW!!! SO SAD!!! Poor Inuyasha!!!  
  
Inu&Koga: WHAT DID YOU DO TO US!?!?!?!  
  
RS: What are you 2 still doing here!?! I'm not tiered anymore!!!  
  
I:You made me look like some rotten dirty evil thing!  
  
RS: Well... that was kinda the point! ^_^;  
  
I: WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!?!  
  
RS: Ummm... So, Koga? What's ur problem?  
  
K: First you make me a blabbering Idiot and then you make me feal sorry for HIM!!!  
  
RS: Sorry, Koga! I just had to show what you knew and didn't know and then what I know and don't know through Inuyasha and you!  
  
K: Inuyasha?  
  
I: What?  
  
K: Wana Kill her?  
  
I: Fine by me!!! I'll get the duck tape! ^n.n^ ( Inuyasha ^^ is the dog ears n= eyes .=mouth)  
  
RS: Don't you dare!  
  
I: Oh but we do!  
  
RS: Fine then! I'll just have to fight back, which I don't want to do because I like you guys.  
  
K: Bring it on!!!  
  
~  
  
If you want me to keep Koga and Inuyasha in the openings and closings then I will, I was just in a weird mood. If you want me to take them away I will ( :*( That was fun. *sniff*sniff*) Anyways, untill next time!!! PLZ review and tell me what you think about the I&K matter!!! 


	5. New Alliances Part III

Okey Dokey ppl, 3 persons reviewed! I feal luved! ^_^ (I've got low expectations in life, live with it.) unfortunatly, no one told me to kick or keep those 2 so they're still unfortunatly here. I'm hoping if I wisper, they won't find me. If they do, none of us will come out completely normal! Unfortunatly, hiding under the computer desk was the best option.... OH NO!!! SSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Koga: did you hear something just now?  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah, but then again, this place makes a lot of weird noises.  
  
RS: (Why did I ever envite those 2 over?!?)  
  
I: Can you smell her?  
  
K: HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO SMELL HER?!? THIS ENTIRE HOUSE SMELLS LIKE HER!!!  
  
RS: Not entierly, I've got family here 2! Oops!  
  
I: COME ON! GET HER BEFORE SHE GET'S AWAY!!!  
  
K: STOP YELLING AND RUN FASTER DOG BOY!!!  
  
RS: Sry guyz, I'll have 2 finish this over the story! I'll have it cleared up before this is over! Oh, and if I owned them, do you think they'd be able 2 try and kill me? But feal a bit sorry for them, no one get's me that easy!  
  
Chapter... ummm five-5!!!!!!:  
  
New Alliances Part III (Let's hope there are no more partz!)  
  
"I've got a question for you before you ask you're second question."  
  
"Sure..."  
  
'Darn that wolf! I'm not royal! Just because I was born royal dosen't mean I am now!'  
  
"How did you guess?"  
  
"Guess what?"  
  
"About my father!!!"  
  
"The stripes on you're face."  
  
"What stripes?"  
  
"Oh, yeah... You don't remember. When you're full-demon you have a purple, jagged stripe on either cheek."  
  
"..."  
  
Inuyasha knew about that. When a full demon falls into a hopeless situation, reason fails and instinct rules. Much like what happened when he lost controle of his demon blood, but full-demons know when to stop and can distinguish friend from foe. (Not fact, don't think I know somthin u don't)  
  
"Now, about my second question. Why were you crying?"  
  
"W-WHAT? I do not cry!"  
  
"Is that so? What was the wet, salt-smelling liquid that covered your face when you were full-demon?"  
  
"..."  
  
Inuyasha glared at Koga hard, which of course brought Koga joy. He had Inuyasha cornered.  
  
"You didn't answer my question, why were you crying?"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened and a look crossed his face. He looked like a cross between surprised and anger. The anger quickly won. Inuyasha gave Koga a cold, serious look. His eye's took on the red glow again.  
  
'What's with the red eyes!?!'  
  
"I don't have to answer you're pointless questions. You'd better back off of I swear I really will kill you."  
  
His voice was cold, mercyless, and full of hatred. In truth, it scared Koga to the bone, but he couldn't let Inuyasha know this.  
  
"Fine... Whatever dog boy."  
  
Koga stood up and walked out fo the cave. He signaled another guard over and told him to replace the one he had knocked out.  
  
"Tell me if he tries to leave, and don't let him move if he dose."  
  
The guard hurried off to his new post. Koga collected his thoughts a bit before he went on with his task.  
  
'What's up with dog boy? He's not acting at all like himself. First off, he was crying. No one with as big of a pride like him would ever be cought crying. Second, he must have been put in a bad situation, otherwise he wouldn't have been transformed like that. My guess it was something big and emotional. Right now he's an emotional wreck no matter how hard he tries to hide it. When I first saw him... transformed, he was allready half dead as it was. Whatever hurt him like that must have fliped his entire world upside down in the process...'  
  
(Kool!!! How'd I do that? I hope it turns up on FF.net 4 ya! If it dosen't, It is a big squiggly line 4 me)  
  
Inuyasha watched Koga leave.  
  
'Stupid wolf! I should kill him. How dare he...'  
  
'How dare he what? He didn't do anything, he just asked a question! It's not his fault if he dosen't know...' (Oh no! It's the dreded 2 minded spealer!!! Wait... 2 Speaking Minds!!!!)  
  
Thousands of images flew through Inuyasha's head. (Of guess what? ~.~)  
  
Inuyasha looked at the mouth of the cave. A shadow of another guard appeared. It was blury and spilt into 3 different shadows.  
  
'Dizzy...'  
  
Inuyasha layed down and went back to sleep.  
  
Inuyasha woke up again to pain. He wasen't hurt anymore, he was sore all over. But he thought he'd be well enough now to get away from Koga. Koga and his sympathy.  
  
'I don't need sympathy. I don't need anything or anybody.'  
  
He looked around the small cave. The guard that Koga had assigned to watch him was slumped agenst the wall. Inuyasha could hear his calm breathing, the guard was asleep. The moon was visibal through the cave opening. It was a bit more then a cresent shape.  
  
He stood up carefully. He managed to get up an his feet, but then he was overcome by a heavy dizzyness that came from the loss of blood. He stood up again and started out. He managed to get out of the cove and look around through the dizzyness.  
  
The wind changed directions and blew in his face. The smell of blood was in the air. A blood that he had many times wanted to spill himself. He walked out and started towards the sorce. He listened for any sounds from the other wolf demons that lived by the falls. It was unusually quiet, expecially for a large groop of demons.  
  
He came to the source of the blood. Here the sent was so thick it was making him even more dizzy then before. Just as he thought, Koga lay in the middle of the pool.  
  
Inuyasha went over and looked at Koga's wounds. The only smell he could pick up from the area was the smell of wolf demon, which of course, was supposed to be there. But the unusual thing about smelling that was that he couldn't smell any other smells. Either the attacker was sentless or...  
  
Koga stired slightly and opened his eyes. He pushed him self up to a sitting position and looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha spoke first.  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
Koga noticed the consern in his voice, but his mind was too hazy from loss of blood to really understand what was going on. He was silent for a few secconds as if trying to remember something and then his eyes shot open wide.  
  
"The... the wolves! T-they attacked me! There... there were too many..."  
  
His voice trailed off and he looked back at Inuyasha. He didn't speak but his eyes gave his thoughts away. When Koga though Inuyasha had killed all of Koga's tribe at Kaugra's first appearance he almost went mad with the loss. Between wolf demons there is a great link of trust and friendship, betraying a fellow wolf demon was almost... It was too much for him to bear.  
  
"Common! We've got to get out of hear in case they come back!"  
  
Inuyasha dragged Koga deep into the forest that surrounded the mountains and sat down to rest. In normal conditions, he would have been able to carry Koag's body for days, but with him being so wounded it was nessacary to stop many times. Koga was able to sit up, but his legs were cut badily, and he couldn't walk yet. Inuyasha took the remainder of the bandages that he had and wraped up the worst of Koga's wounds. Then he laid down to rest. Koga couldn't rest, the betrail was too heavy on his mind. He staired off into space silently. Finally, he too fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Inuyasha woke up and saw that Koga looked almost normal. He had taken some of the bandages off the lighter wounds which were healed and wasen't zoneing anymore. Inuyasha started as Koga looked over at him.  
  
"I guess now we both have storys worth telling."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Before you found me... transformed, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku betraied me. It was on the night of the new moon..."  
  
Inuyasha told his story and Koga told his. Neither told their storys freely, but they told, even if it hurt to.  
  
"What do we do now?"  
  
It was Koga this time.  
  
"What can we do?"  
  
"Do you think.. considering that we're both wounded..."  
  
"Ummmm... It might be best if we stuck togther for the next few days?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"That might be the best thing to do... At least untill we're both back at our best."  
  
"Then we go back to being sworn enemies?"  
  
"Of Course!"  
  
"Fine then mutt-face!"  
  
"Fine wimpy wo- WAH!"  
  
"INUYASHA!!!"  
  
Inuyasha was hit by a flying bright ball that graped onto his shirt and with a tight grip. It yelled his name as it lunged and tackled him, causing him to fall over.  
  
"INUYASH !!! I thought I'd never see you again! I missed you so much!!! I looked all over, day and night but I couldn't find you!"  
  
The ball of fur started to cry uncontroably into his shirt.  
  
"Shippo?"  
  
Much fun! I love this story!  
  
Reviews: 3!!!  
  
...: Questions answered? U haven't seen half of them getting along yet, just wate till the next 1 or 2 chapters!!!  
  
ChibiYugiYasha: I'm slow, give me time! Thankz 4 the review!  
  
Haraku-Rin: Here's another count 4 u! Thankz, I feal flattered. ^_^  
  
If you're wondering what happeded 2 Koga and Inuyasha, let's just say they wern't 2 happy about this chapter either. They TRIED to tie me up and strangel me, but I have my ways. They didn't come without recoil though. Smokebombs are BAD!!! (Short, but it's past 1:30 ppl...) 


	6. New Alliances Part IV

I got ... 2 REVIEWS!!! WOOHOO!!!I feal luvd!!! It's low expications, I tell you. Anywayz... ummm... here we are... and u8mm... I know the story... so... umm... ON TO THE REVIEW RESPONCES!!!  
  
...: Nice start, but you really need to work on your spelling. I'm quite sure you meant "betrayal", not "betrail", and "wait" instead of "wait", "piercing" instead of "pearsing", "feeling" instead of "fealing", "devastating" instead of "devistating", "seem" instead of "seam", "interfere" instead of "interfear"... and so many others. It's a bit odd, because your writing style's real nice, it's just your spelling...  
  
Well... You never know... I REALLY can't spell, and I get told for it enough at school. Plz just bare with me. My poor computer dosen't have spell check... :*( Sry 4 the errors.  
  
dark-wolf-soulX : Yay!Me liky the chappie!Anywho, Shippo?Inu Yasha and Kouga betraiyed!I dont know how to spell that...oh well!Im so happy you updated!Cookie for you!Nutha chappie soon pweas!  
  
Read the chapter for the Shippo! I can't spell (note above... ^_^;) COOKIE!!!!!  
  
Ani-chan : I like your fanfics... or storys. They're pretty interesting.  
  
Thankz! I don't think that my other one is as good as this one though...  
  
~^~*~^~  
  
Chapter 6!!! New Allainces Pt. IV (AAGGGGHHH!!! But I think it is the last one!!! O_O;)  
  
The ball of fur continued to cry into his shirt.  
  
"Inuyasha!!! I missed you so much!!! I was so worried and scared!!! I thought that you were going to die!!!"  
  
"Shippo?!?"  
  
"Who's Shippo?"  
  
"That little kitsune that used to tagalong with me."  
  
"Ohh..."  
  
Shippo looked up at Inuyasha.  
  
"What happeded to you?"  
  
"What do you mean? And why aren't you with... K-Kagome?"  
  
'It still hurts him to even think abouot her...'  
  
Koga looked at Inuyasha's face as he said her name. He studdered and his eye's narrowed slightly.  
  
'But then again, I can't bame him, I know what it feals like to be betrayed...'  
  
Koga cringed at the last thought.  
  
"WHY AM I NOT WITH KAGOME!?! WHY AM I NOT WITH KAGOME!?! DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU'VE FORGOTTEN WHAT THEY DID TO YOU!?!"  
  
Inuyasha put a han dover Shippo's mouth.  
  
"Sssshhhhhh! I remember all right?"  
  
"Inuyasha!!!"  
  
Shippo cryed into Inuyasha's shirt again.  
  
"How did you know about that?"  
  
"I saw it..."  
  
~*~ (back on the last new moon.)  
  
Shippo heard a loud scream and sat up. He had been asleep when the scream woke him up.  
  
"Kagome? What was that noise?"  
  
He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and wated for Kagome to answer him. When she didn't, he opened his eyes and looked around.  
  
"Kagome! Where are you? Sango? Miroku? Kilala!?!"  
  
"Mew."  
  
"Kilala!?! Is that you?"  
  
Kilala came over and rubed into Shippo in a very cat like manner.  
  
"Oh, Kilala! There you are! But where are the others?"  
  
Another scream cut through the night.  
  
"Kilala! That sounded like... Come on! We've got to hurry!!!"  
  
They rushed to the sorce of the voice. They were about to start down the hill when Kilala pulled Shippo back by the back of the shirt. She pulled him into some bushes.  
  
"Kilala!Aggh!— "  
  
Kilala was in her big form and she softly hit Shippo in the mought with her paw. He was silent and followed her stare.  
  
He looked down the hill and saw Inuyasha being beat up by Mirkou, Sango, and...  
  
"K-Kagome?!?"  
  
Tears slowly began to form in his eyes. Kilala began to growl and wimper. How was she supposed deside between her loving master and her best friend? Inuyasha was trying to fend off his attackers but in his human form he was as good as helpless, the fact that he was tied down to a tree didn't help at all.  
  
"Kilala... What do we do?!?"  
  
Shippo and Kilala watched Inuyasha's torture. Finally they stoped.  
  
"Finally... Th-They stoped... W-Wait!!! What's M-Miroku doing?!?"  
  
Miroku was leaning down near Inuyasha, who had slumped down in exaustion. Miroku stood back up and they all three laughed. It was a cruel, cold laugh that Shippo had only heard from 2 other people, Hiten and Monten (Sp, sorry!) and... demonic Inuyasha.  
  
The sun slowly began to rise.  
  
"Yes!!! Kilala! Now Inuyasha will get his demon strength back!!! Then they will leave him alone..."  
  
Kilala mewed happily.  
  
They were so busy celebrating that they didn't notice what was happening untill they heard the scream.  
  
"What?!?"  
  
They looked back and saw Inuyasha surrounded with a bright pink glow, like the glow of the shekion jewel and of Kagome's miko magic.  
  
Shippo looked at Inuyasha's hair, it was silver, with two dog ears sticking out of his head. Out of his open mouth he saw Inuyasha's fangs.  
  
"What's the matter!?! Why isn't Inuyasha fighting back!?! Oh no!!! Is Miroku... INUYASHA!!!"  
  
Shippo jumped out of the bushes and ran down to Inuyasha, ut he triped halfway down and tumbeled down the hill, he looked up and saw Inuyasha grit agenst the pain and cut through the bonds that held him. The magic stoped and Inuyasha ran deep into the forest behind him. They laughed and watched him run off. Shippo ran past them and looked into the forest, but Inuyasha was too deep for him to see. He turned to Kagome and the others, they had stoped laughing and were looking almost comfused, and... sorry?  
  
"How Could You!?! What did he ever do to you!?! I HATE YOU!!! Come on Kilala!!!"  
  
Kilala ran half way between Shippo and the others. How could she deside? She couldn't.  
  
Kilala wimpered and backed up a bit untill she was beside Sango.  
  
"KILALA!!! Fine!!! I'll juat go after him on my own!"  
  
Then he ran off into the forest, vowing never to go back. He would find Inuyasha, no matter what it took, he just hoped that he wouldn't be too late...  
  
~*~  
  
"I was so scared that I wouldn't find you... Please! Let me stay with you!!!"  
  
Inuyasha looked a bit shocked. He didn't realize that Shippo loved him so much!  
  
"Of-Of course Shippo..."  
  
~^~*~^~  
  
-_- Now I'm all depressed for Shippo... O_O, Next chapter Happier!!!  
  
Next chapter:  
  
7 Years Later: The Not-So-Happy Reunion (Hope I spelled that right...) 


	7. 3 Years Later: The NotSoHappy Reunion

Sorry for not updating in forever. My dog (that I don't really have) ate my chapter (which I can't really find...) anywayz. I'm tiered so here we go!!! Oh and there's something that came to mind while I was re-reading my copy of this story (u know, the one not on a computer). If I set it seven years l8r (the origional idea) chances are that miroku will aready be sucked up, Kagome will be over 20, and Sango . . . well... she'll be old 2. So I've got to change it to 3 years. . ; And I know that you should be coming after me with Torch and pitchfork.... But PLEASE!!! I was busy! Spair meeeeeeeee!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: ... Do I really need to say it?  
  
Chapter..... 7!!!  
  
Three Years Later: The Not-So-Happy Reunion  
  
Inuyasha, Koga, and Shippo were sitting around a camp fire. The sun was setting and they were in a forest, so they couldn't really tell. Inuyasha was fingering a small, pink jewel shard in his hand.  
  
"Great job today Shippo!"  
  
"Yeah. You were really good today. You bairly even needed our help."  
  
"Please! You had to come and save me!"  
  
"By the time we got there he was half dead."  
  
"He was about to collaps when we started on him."  
  
"Stop it! I know that You were the ones that killed that lizard demon."  
  
Shippo was blushing furiously. That demon had been nothing and he knew it. Inuyasha had killed it with one punch. But he wasen't sure if what he thought was true or if it was just so weak that Inuyasha didn't need to use anything special to defeat it, because HE weakened it...  
  
"Allright Shippo. Bedtime."  
  
"Awwwwww! Kogaaaaaa!!!!"  
  
He turned to Inuyasha and gave him a pittiful look.  
  
"Don't even try it."  
  
"Awwwwwwwwwwwwww! Fine then..."  
  
Shippo turned with a little "humph!" and laid at the base of a tree with a little blanket around him. It didn't cover him very well though. He had used it when he was still a little kid. In the 3 years that had passed he had grown a lot. He was now just about as tall as Inuyasha's waist. His cloths supprisingly still fit him. Probably had something to do with the fact that his human form was just a kitsune illusion. But now they were just a lot longer then they used to be. His hair was longer too, and a bit darker. Inuyasha and Koga haden't changed much, they were demons after all, and demons didn't change much over they years.  
  
The next day they started off again. They headed to a village that was not far off. They had been traveling for a few days before they got to the last shard and it was just good fortune that the next shard was not far off. They cleared the top of the hill and looked down on the village.  
  
"Look at that. The groop of sticks in the mud has grown since we last saw it."  
  
"It just makes it all the more fun."  
  
They all smiled down evily at the small village and breced themselves to run.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Ready!"  
  
"Ready."  
  
"Then LET'S GO!!!"  
  
They raced down the hill quickly. They now had jewel shards in their arms and legs. Koga had talked them into it, since it was such and advantage to him they desided that it would be a good advantage for them too. They were pretty much equals, except Shippo, who was a bit behind the others.  
  
The passed through the village like a whirlwind, destroying everything in their paths. The villager's screams were pleasures to them. They had learned to hate humans, as humans hated them. Of course noone can completely destroy their hearts, many of the villagers were just minorly wounded. Only a few died or had serious wounds, those were the ones that stood up to the demonic trio.  
  
The shard was located in the center of the village. They quickly stole the shard, killing the foolish mortals that stood in their way. They left the village in rubble and headed back to the forest.  
  
Kagome, Miroku, and Sango (followed by Kilala) came down on a village. Smoke filled the air, almost completely blocking out the sun. They had been following Kagome, who had felt that there were many jewel shards in the area. The shards had left too fast for them to catch up now so the just desided to help the village. They split up and started the job.  
  
Kagome was healing a man who had some minor cuts on his arm.  
  
"What attcked your village?"  
  
"It was... a groop of three DEMON monsters. They came Togther and worked as a groop. They were the ones who destroyed this village..."  
  
"Can you tell me what they looked like?"  
  
"The first was a small little kid. He appeared to be a kitsune and used illusions and fire to destroy and frighten. The next was an older demon. He wore fur and had long black hair. He was extreamly fast and could turn himself in to a tornado of some sort. The Third was the worst. He was a demon with dog ears on the top of his head and long white hair. He had a sword by his side but didn't use it.. He dressed in red... He was the one who gave me these wounds. I was able to dodge the worst of the attack but my brother..."  
  
Kagome was unable to talk.  
  
'Could it be? Could it really be? After all these years... I can't get my hopes up this early. Besides, why would Koga and Inuyasha work togther?'  
  
Miroku and Sango heard Similar stories about the demonic trio, but each came to the conclusion that it must just be chance.   
  
Inuyasha, Koga, and Shippo came around to the top of a hill, looking down at the village that they had attacked .  
  
"Great job dog boy. You mannaged to lead us in a compleat circle!"  
  
"Huh? ... Wha-What do you mean "Me"? I wasen't the one leading! You were leading!"  
  
"But Inuyasha, you've been walking out in front like that for a while. You were the one who lead us here. And... You look kind of dazed... Are you O.K.?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Shippo. What did he mean? He hadn't been dazed... Had he? Come to think of it he had been thinking...  
  
"What are you talking about squirt?"  
  
"He's right. You looked almost like you were dreaming..."  
  
"NOTHING'S WRONG WITH ME SO JUST DROP IT!!!"  
  
(a/n: Yep... he's still the tempermental guy we all watch on the tv.)  
  
Shippo and Koga both looked at each other with a look that said 'yeah right.' And just shruged it off. They'd eventually find out and they'd learned it was best not to pry with Inuyasha. Expecially Shippo.  
  
"Hey dog boy, look at that! The village is allready being rebuilt. The smell of blood's died down and has been replaced by healing remedies. Mabey there is a traveler down there that knows where some of the jewel shards are."  
  
"Do we get to attack the village again!?!"  
  
"Of course! Let's go and find the shards!"  
  
They entered the village and split up. Inuyasha set off. He just scared the villagers for the most part, only injuring the ones who dared stand up to him. They met back up on accident at the same place. All stairing at the figure in front of them. A girl with raven black hair.  
  
"Inuyasha!?!" 


	8. The Deal

So, what did you think about that giant cliff hanger? O.K.... so it wasen't that big. Anywayz I got reviews!!!  
  
To whitetiger-isabella, youkaigirl99, Shinna, and Lil-Rinny: Thank you! Sorry for the wate but thatkz for sticking with me!!!  
  
To Shippogrl: check your email.  
  
Thatnk you all for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated!!! feals warm and fuzzy kuz she got reviews Sorry again for the long wiat for the last chapter. I'll try to get back to atleast every 2 weeks.  
  
Chapter 8: The Deal  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"What do you want!?!"  
  
Inuyasha snaped back at her angerly. Kagome's legs gave way and she fell to the ground.  
  
'This... It can't be! It has to be another Inuyasha! But I really haven't hear of anyone else named Inuyasha and I've been here for three years! But what's he doing here? The groop of demons that man told me about... No it can't be. Inuyasha isn't that mean. He would never hurt a human... Even... though humans... have hurt him too many times...'  
  
Thoughts swam through her head like a bad movie, each one painful to remember, the final one, taking place almost three years ago, was the most painful.  
  
"I-Inuyasha! Koga! I wanna go now... Let's leave!"  
  
Kagome looked up at Shippo, who was closer to her then the rest. He was a bit slower then the others (in speed!) and had arived last at Kagome's side. Kagome didn't realize that Shippo was with Inuyasha even though he had just plainly stated it. (That kind of thing happens when your mind is all swimmy like) She erached over and grabbed Shippo and pulled him into a hug.  
  
"Shippo! I thought that we'd lost you when you ran away! I was so worried about you!"  
  
"AAAAGGGGHHH!!! GET OFF OF ME!!!"  
  
Kagome had stood up and was hugging Shippo tightly to her, but before she could even figgure out what was going on, Shippo had jumped away using her stomach and Inuyasha and Koga had ran up to her. Koga grabbed Shippo from the air and Inuyasha had pushed her roughly to the ground. With a scream she was sent skidding across the ground a few feet and ended up roughly bruised and scraped.  
  
A shadow came over Kagome and she looked up. Inuyasha stood over her, his eyes shining slightly red.  
  
"Don't you ever touch him again. I'll kill you if you do."  
  
Sango and Miroku had been working togther in the same area. They had set up something similar to a hospital in the flattest area that they could find in the ruins. They had both heard of the demonic trio that had plagued the village. But if could have been, of course, anything and anyone.  
  
Miroku and Sango looked up at the same time. They felt a great demonic aura coming at the village.  
  
"Miroku, do you feal that?"  
  
"I did. It feals like a groop of demonic auras. But still... a power that great is going to be a difficult foe to defeat."  
  
"We better go and check it out. We can let the village girls handel it for a little while."  
  
Sango called to the girls and they grabbed their weapons and headed off. The village was quite large and Kilala was needed, so they didn't make it to the demons untill the aura had stopped. Then there was a suddon blast of demonic energy and Kagome's cry. They hurried even more then before.  
  
Inuyasha stood over Kagome angerly. He could feal the demon blood in him boiling and bursting to be released. He managed to control it, bairly, when Koga come over and put a hand on his sholder.  
  
"Shippo's fine Inuyasha, let it go."  
  
Kagome got a hopeful look in her eye, but it was small and forsed back by a darkness that was in her soul. Koga saw it too and shot her a look almost identical to Inuyasha's. Even Shippo, who was sitting on Koga's sholder, was glairing at her. The small light in Kagome's eyes faded and they became dark.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha, there's nothing here for us, let's go and leave these humans to themselves."  
  
"No... Not yet Koga. I bet they have jewel shards. RIGHT Kagome?"  
  
"N-no..."  
  
Her voice had become weak and dull.  
  
Inuyasha swore with a few choice words, Koga had put his hands over Shippo's ears, despite his willed protest.  
  
"Let's just go then!!!"  
  
Inuyasha had finally stoped swearing long enough to shout at them. They turned and started to leave.  
  
"W-Wait!!!"  
  
Kagome's voice came to them, this time with a little more life in it.  
  
"W-we... that is I... could... show you where the next jewel shards are... I-If you listen to what happened that night."  
  
Inuyasha, Koga, and Shippo turned and looked at her.  
  
"I'll show you where the next 5 shards are IF you listen to our story!"  
  
Inuyasha looked over to Koga.  
  
"Listen to some whining humans babble..."  
  
"Get the next 5 shards!"  
  
"Sounds like a pretty good deal to me"  
  
"But we'll have to take them allong."  
  
They looked at Shippo, as usual, he was right. They would have to take the whining humans allong with them.  
  
"Yeah, but we can deal with 3 humans for a few months for 5 shards right?"  
  
They all three smiled (not the nice kind of smile mind you) and turned to Kagome. Inuyasha put a hand out. Kagome hesitantly took it. He griped roughly, like the was children do to purpously hurt one another.  
  
"You've got a deal." 


	9. The Truth Part I

Time for the next chapter! Miroku and Sango will come in here! They are coming in... well just read and find out for yourself!  
  
Shinna and whitetiger-isabella: Thank you for ur reviews!!!   
  
I'm trying to update more frequently, but just incase I don't update soon I'll be gone for most of the 2 weeks between July 11th and the 24th So I'll have an excuse if I don't update for 4 weeks!!!! I'll try to get one in before I leave!  
  
READ ME!!!!!! Inuyasha, Koga and Shippo (slightly) will be very OOC in this chapter. Why... Who cares. If you really do, go play Jak II for the PS2, same deal. And if you're wondering if I got my ideas from Jak II let me tell you NO! First off I just got that game 5 days ago, and a PS2 on 6-7... I allready started the OOC in the last chapter for those observant ones.  
  
That's a great game though. I've just about beat it, at least I think I'm close. I love that game, better then the first. I didn't like the first. 2 many just run and collect the items in mass numbers by doing senceless chores. Hate those... If you read all that then u have as many problems as I do.  
  
Disclaimer: Haven't done one of these for a while. beats lawyers back with a stick And it's starting to show...  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
"It's a deal."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were still hand in hand when Miroku and Sango burst in, Kilala near behind them. They had their weapons raised and were ready to charge down any demonic foe that could show up. Except for three.  
  
Sango droped her weapon and Miroku just stood dumbfounded.  
  
'Inuyasha, Koga, and Shippo? What are they doing here?!?'  
  
Miroku regained his thoughts and began to think more rationly.  
  
'This could be our chance! We have to try!'  
  
Miroku went over and helped Sango back up to her feet (her reaction had been similar to Kagome's). When he was finished she was able to talk.  
  
"Kagome... What's going on? And what happened to you?!?"  
  
She rushed over to the bruised girl and helped her to her feet. Inuyasha had backed away over with Koga and Shippo.  
  
"Kilala!!!"  
  
Shippo ran over and hugged the fire cat around her neck. She shrank and jumped into the kitsune's arms, snuggling agenst him (it's a cat thing).  
  
Sango started to walk over to Shippo (motherly instinct? Or is it that he's just the cute one with the tail?) when Kagome urgently grabed her arm.  
  
"Don't!"  
  
"Kagome, why?"  
  
Kagome replied by simply looking over at Inuyasha and Koga.  
  
"Shippo! What are you doing? Get over here!"  
  
Inuyasha called to Shippo, not in a particularly mean way, but still roughly.  
  
"Sorry Kilala."  
  
He let Kilala to the ground and ran back over to Koga's shoulder.  
  
Koga shouted to them.  
  
"Be ready at sunrise! You can come and tell us you're pittiful story and then we'll set off."  
  
Then they turned and left. Kilala mewed and started after them, but then looked back at her master and stoped.  
  
"Kagome, what happened?" (If you can't tell, Miroku)  
  
"Can you wait? I want to go to the hot springs first. I'll tell you after that. Sango? Want to come with me?"  
  
"Sure Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha was still fuming. He had to take the Tetsusiga off because he was so mad, not only at Kagome, but at all humans. The sword hed begun to burn him so he had to take it off. (remember the barrier? Pointless question: Since Sesshoumaru apparently now wants to protect Rin, couldn't he touch the Tetsusiga?)  
  
Noone had said much but there was a lot in their minds. Sometimes things are best left unsaid. Expecially when your friend is on the brink of becoming a homocidal, mindless demon.  
  
Kagome sat at the hot springs. She had been silent for a while, just thinking to herself. Images of Inuyasha, how he had changed, flashed through her mind.  
  
'Is... Is that... My fault? He was so bitter... And it wasen't just towards me. I could tell. He... has a hatred for all humans. Koga and Shippo too. We'll be telling them what happened to us... Will they tell us what happened to them? I doubt it. The way they were acting we'll be lucky if they even believe us! But we can try! Right? ...'  
  
She looked over at Sango, who had almost fallen asleep in the comfort of the spring.  
  
"Sango?"  
  
Sango sat up a bit and opened her eyes.  
  
"Yes Kagome?"  
  
"You are all going to be mad at me... so I might as well tell you first and take the anger bit by bit..."  
  
"What do you mean Kagome?" (Sango says that a lot, and not just in my story)  
  
"I made a deal with Inuyasha... I told him that if he heard us out, I'd show him where the next five shards are."  
  
She wated for Sango to get mad at her.  
  
"Kagome that's just what we need!"  
  
"W-WHAT?"  
  
"That will give us the time to get them to fully realize what happened, make them believe that we're telling the truth!"  
  
"You're right Sango. Let's go tell Miroku!"  
  
"That's great Kagome! Now the only thing we have to worry about is..."  
  
Sango finished Miroku's sentence.  
  
"... telling them what happened..."  
  
Kagome broke in next.  
  
"... and hoping that they don't..."  
  
Sango comforted Kagome.  
  
"Don't worry Kagome! They won't! They're still Inuyasha, Shippo, and Koga! How could two men who nce fought over you and a little fox kid who saw you as his adoptive mother do something like that? You're just worring yourself!"  
  
"Right! Things look like they're going right for once!" 


	10. The Truth Part II

Uggggggggh! I've been so busy I haven't had time to work on this. Really sorry guys! I still am continuing with this story. I might be thinking about fixing a few things in the last chapters. I was rushing through them and I didn't really get the charactures the way they should be. I'll start fixing that in the next chapters. SOMEONE desided to come in and steal the computer from me so I didn't get to finish the last chatper as much as I would have liked. So that's why I didn't get to the telling of the story in the last chapter. So I just labled it as part one. Here's the seccond part!

And crap, I just noticed that I spelled betrayal wrong. Why didn't somone tell me!?! I hate spelling... And I just noticed that my little "" that seperated the chapter parts aren't showing up. And neither is "" or "" or "" Why aren't they showing up!?! Sorry about that. I just noticed all that and I'll tyr and fix it

Reviews: **whitetiger-isabella, youkaigirl99, Koinu-Chan, Kyuuka-Kitsune, Inu-youki 911, and Mika:** Thank you for the reviews, they are appreciated very much! U get to be in bold print... If it'll show on ... Underlined 2!!!

Disclaimer: WHAT WILL IT TAKE TO GET YOU PEOPLE TO GO AWAY!?! gives up on stick and uses pipe GO AWAY!!!!! GET OFF MY DOOR STEP!!! Wait.... Where'd this pipe come from? Oh no... ducks as giant wave of water comes from door behind her. Water hits all of the lawyers who get washed away That works.

I AM MAKING A LOT OF THING SUP IN THIS CHAPTER FOR PURE ENJOYMENT. THIS IS BECAUSE I FEAL BAD FROM NOT UPDATING SOON SO I'M ADING A FEW OLD IDEAS TO THE STORY TO MAKE IT LONGER AND (HOPEFULLY) FUNNIER!!!! PLEASE NOTE THIS BEFORE YOU READ!!!!!!!

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Chapter 10: The Truth Part II

The next morning Kagome woke up before the others. She had a lot on her mind. Today was her chance, their chance. But what would she say? Of course the truth, but how would she put it? What if she froze up? What if he didn't believe her? Their tale was so far-fetched, that even a half-demon from 500 years in the past might not believe. They still had to try, no matter what. She had seen what would happen to people when only pure hatred and half of the truth guided them.

'Like... Inuyasha and Kikyo... I can't let that happen to us, to him... again...'

Sango and Miroku woke up later at the sound of her packing and explaining to the villagers outside the hut that they had been lended. They helped get things together, not saying much. A fealing of both hope and doubt mixed within them.

wwwwwwwwwwwww

Inuyasha was the first to wake up that morning. The sun was just beginning to rise, but it was still dark out. He jumped up into one of the near by trees silently. He didn't think, or he tried not too, he just watched the sun slowly rise.

Koga and Shippo were awoke by the slight sounds of his movement. Shippo streached and began to yawn but Koga put a hend over his mouth and pointed up into one of the trees. They saw the faint glitter of red and white ammong the green leaves.

Shippo and Koga wispered to each other.

"Koga... Is he dead?"

"No. I don't think he is..."

"Do you think he lost his soul?!?"

"SSSSSShhhhh! Why don't you go and see, Shippo?"

Shippo looked at Koga wairly. Koga just smiled evily at him.

"K-koga?!?"

"Besides, It's your turn to get dog boy up anyways." (They took turns on who would wake Inuyasha up first. His human side lets him sleep longer then demons. Or atleast for my story they will!!!)

Koga threw Shippo up in the tree. Shippo held in a cry just incase Koga's aim wasen't as good as it usually was and he managed to miss Inuyasha's fastly aproaching head.

No such luck.

Shippo landed straight in the middle of Inuyasha's two ears. Inuyasha imeadiatly reached up and grabed him by his furry fox tail. Shippo then found him self looking into the eyes of a very angry Inuyasha.

"Ummm... H-Hey there Inuyasha! Nice... nice sunrise huh? Really brings out your golden eyes and white hair."

"MY HAIR IS NOT WHITE!!! IT'S SILVER!!! I'M NOT SOME OLD MAN!!!"

"Just how old are you dog boy? I'm willing to bet you really are an old man!"

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree landing threatinly close to Koga, who said that last comment.

"That depends Koga, just how old are you?"

(BIG NOTE!!! I'm going to make them older then they look mostly because demons should live longer than humans. But besides that, what I've got planed is going to be funny!!! This is just really for fun, it has no effect on the story. In fact, just forget it after this.)

"I'm 53 and still young!!!"

"Aww.... I'm only 14..."

Inuyasha sweat droped and satdown in the dirt with his back turned away from Koga and Shippo who he'd droped. He was mumbeling under his breath and writing something in the dirt.

"Shippo, You're only 14?"

"What of it?"

"Wow, When I was your age I was a lot taller then you were, and I didn't act like such a little kid! HaHaHa!"

"Why you!!!"

Shippo jumped ontop of Koga's head and bit him tightly and wouldn't let go. Koga grabbed him by the tail and started pulling.

"SMACK!!!"

Koga and Shippo stoped fighting for a momment.

"muh mus mat?"

"Stop talking with your mouth ful and get off my head!!!"

Shippo let go and shouted angerly,

"I Said, WHAT WAS THAT??!!?? Oh no..."

"Haha! Got you now!!! But, I don't know, what was that?"

They gathered around Inuyasha who had stoped mumbeling.

"What's that in your hand?"

Inuyasha's out streached handhad a small, dark coloured, flat dot WITH EYES.

"Well if it isn't Myoga the flea."

The dot inflated it's self into Myoga.

"Hello master Inuyasha! What's this you're doing here?"

Myoga jumped from his hand and began bouncing around Inuyahsa's handywork.

"Oh! I see! Humm... And... Aahh!"

Inuyasha quickly used his large sleves to cover the scrible's in the dirt. Unfortunatly Myoga had seen it all and hoped on one of his hands while crying out,

"Why Master Inuyasha, you're trying to figgure out your age! Why not just as me?"

"MYOGA!!!!!"

Inuyasha stood up and griped Myoga threatingly while whiping out the scribles with his foot!

"Why Master Inuyasha! Don't tell me you've forgotten your own birthday! I came by to wish you a happy..."

Inuyasha started to look like he was going to kill Myoga while Koga and Shippo grined evily. Blackmail is such a gracious thing ammoung friends.

"... 100th birthday!!!"

At that Koga and Shippo bursed out laughing. Myoga jumped from Inuyasha's clenched fingers and poped a minature confeity popper over Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha, who appeared to have turned to stone fell backwards.

"HAPPY 100th BIRTHDAY INUYASHA!"

Koga and Shippo laughed loudly and Shippo fell down to the ground.

"MYOGA!!!!!"

"Yes Master Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha sat up quickly and grabed Myoga. Shippo turned into a party hat with the number 100 writen on it and put himself on Inuyasha's head

"H-hey!!! Wait! That 50 years on the stupid tree don't count. I was FROZEN then!!! As in not aging!!!"

Koga and Shippo stoped laughing at Inuyasha's expence in the thought that he might only be 50 years old. But Myoga only smiled and said,

"Don't take me for a fool Master Inuyasha!!! You have been on this earth 150 years but 50 of them you didn't age. So it's time to celebrate your 100th birthday!!!"

Inuyasha froze, turned to stone, and cracked into a thousand pieces anime style. Shippo and Koga just laughed louder and fell down with tears in their eyes.

"Well then, how old dose that make Sesshoumaru?"

Inuyasha had found a way to pull himself togther to ask the question.

"He's almost 200 years old. A fine age, your own father was just about that age when Sesshoumaru himself was born."

"No wonder they both have white hair..."

"I HEARD THAT SHIPPO!!! ... Do you smell that?"

Shippo and Koga apparently smelled something too.

"Ummm... Master Inuyasha, I failed to mention something. It's part of your... Supprise party."

"Myoga!!!"

Inuyasha quickly squished the flea between his fingers before running off after the forboding sent.

The others quickly followed him. He ubruptly stoped in a clearing over looking the village.

"Sesshoumaru! What are you doing here?"

"The flea, Myoga summoned me. He said it was of urgent news. So, what is this news?"

The little flea suddenly appeared on the hilt of Sesshoumaru's sword.

"You see, Sesshoumaru, today is Inuyasha's 100th birthday."

"I see. Brother, I hoped to have killed you before this."

"Well, I guess wishes don't come allways come true huh?"

Inuyasha placed his hand firmly on the hilt of Tetsusiaga out of habbit. The last time he had seen Sesshoumaru, he had been able to use the sword. A sharp sting to his hand reminded him that he couldn't use it anymore the Sesshoumaru. A quick thought passed through his mind.

'Have I really became as black hearted as Sesshoumaru?'

He shook his head once quickly an got into a fighting pose.

"There is no need for that, brother. As I stated before, I am not here to fight I am here to take over our father's duties."

"And just what do you mean by that?"

Though his words were as sharp as ever, Inuyasha loosenen a bit.

"Ask Myoga."

And of course, there appeared the flea on his shouldur. (I can't spell that word well. Sorry. I can't really spell anything well come to think of it. Sorry for that too...)

"Master Inuyasha, what he means is that there are sertan rituals that are preformed once one of your blood line has come of age."

"Rituals?"

"Yes, mostly consisting of a meal, and a blessing for long life and prospairity."

"And... Sesshoumaru..."

"Yes, he will be taking the place of your father in this ritual."

And So Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha sat down for a meal... Togther. It was stiffer then a graveyard filled with angry avengers. There is a particular episode (allready translated into english but I can't remember the #) where Kagoem explains "family reunions" to Inuyasha. Inuyasha gets this lovley visualization of himslef and Sesshoumaru eating a meal togther. The sparks were flying and all. That is the visualiation I want you to have of this meal. (I think that meal is what I started thi idea on... mabye...)

So after the meal...

"All...Right... Myoga... What... Do... We... Have... To... Do... Now?"

Inuyasha was speaking stiffly with anger. Sesshoumaru was beyone speaking.

"The-The rights ae all that's left master."

With two dog demons ready to kill/smush you the best thing to do is to lay low. And so Myoga desided the best thing to do in this kind of situation is to skip the minors and jump to the last and most important vow.

"Now Sesshoumaru, all you have to do is say these words after I do."

He nooded stiffly.

"I remember what was said . I Sesshoumaru, son of Tashio (sorry. I hope that's right) Passed Lord of the Western Lands, and HALF brother of INUYASHA, here by give my... my..."

"...blessings"

"BLESSINGS... to ... To Inuyasha. And I wish him... I wish him a long and... a long and... I Have Had Enough!"

Sesshoumaru jumped up and used his wip to slice through the remains o the meal and just narrowly missed Inuyasha.

"This is just what I was wating for!!!

Inuyasga charged at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru jumped and dodged, slicing his claws at Inuyasha. The claws graized his arm, Inuyasha didn't pay it any mind. Such a small wound didn't phase him at all.

"Is that the best you can do Sesshoumaru? Is it that you've gotten weak or have I gotten stronger then you?"

Sesshoumaru brushed the comment off and just smiled.

Inuyasha charged at him again, claws raised. Sesshoumaru didn't move. Suddenlt half way to Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha screamed. He clutched his arm and fell to the ground.

"The effects of my posion are as strong as ever Inuyasha, don't undersetimate me."

Inuyasha griped his arm, and looked as Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru's grin faltered slightly then he spoke again.

"It would seem that you have a visitor."

Sesshoumaru jumped into the air and landed on the back of (Ah-Un?), and sailed off into the sky, just in time for Kagome, Sango, and Miroku to come up over the hill.

"Inuyasha!!!"

VvvvvvvvvvV

O.K., sorry again! This is allready 6 pages long and It's gonna take another 3 to tell the story so I'll just go ahead and give you this part! R&R!


	11. Hey All!

Hey all! Rekouri here, again.

Alright, I know I kinda forgot about this place, in a major way…. But due to all of the reviews I've gotten laitly, I feel gulity, and am going to try to write again!

Good news for you guys: In the two years I've taken away from I have improved my typing skills, and my spelling skills. But don't expect any miracles. I'm still the same person who couldn't spell "certain" two years ago. XD

I don't have anything prepared just yet, but I'm going to start on it tomorrow, and try to get something up within the next week or so.

Sorry for the wait guys!


End file.
